I Failed
by StarWarsRebelsEzra
Summary: Chopper was really annoying and Ezra knew this but his one time was more than enough. It gets him into trouble. Not Hera Syndulla trouble...no...Empire Trouble. Can the crew help him? Find out
1. Chapter 1

ON THE GHOSTooooooooooooo

Ezra was trying to sleep but Zeb would not stop snoring. When Ezra finally fell asleep Chopper came in there throwing electricity(?) out of him arm. Ezra, being compatible with the force, dodged them all except one witches caused him to fall off of his bed. Waking Zeb ,who threw Ezra it of the room.

" Hey not fair, let me back in." He yelled at Zeb." Chopper this is all your fault. Get back here you pile of junk." Ezra said aggravated jumping on top of Chooper beating him with a wrench. Then out of nowhere beating him with a sam witch with soon broke.

Once Ezra was to tired to beat chopper, him and Chops. laid _there_ on the floor chopper got up and noticed Ezra's eyes closed and he wasn't moving, then soon realized he wasn't breathing either.

IMPERIAL SHIPoooooooooooo

"Sir?", Kallus asked "What are you trying to accomplish here, like what is the plan?"

"Oh Kallus, I am trying to destroy the boys thoughts about his master. Every time he gets around him for now on he will run away or make an excuse to leave. He will forget his memories on by one, and replacing them with the same memories but ones that will make his friends look the don't care about him. It is the key to destroying all Jedi." The Inquisitor said with a smirk.

ON THE GHOSTooooooooooo

Choppers POV

Since no one was awake chopper through his arms out trying to shake Ezra, nothing. Chopper tried waking Hera, nothing. He tried sending an alert throughout the ship,NOTHING! Chopper was getting frustrated. Ezra's mouth sated to drip constant blood. And so did his ears. Even though Chopper teased and hurtled Ezra, he still cared about him.

Ezra's POV

I was messing with chopper but I couldn't remember why. Soon darkness came over me. These voices where back. I couldn't stop it this time they where to loud and strong.

_Mistake_

_Horrible_

_Not Wanted_

_Outsider_

The voices were right. They matched every memory.

When Ezra entered his own mind with the force, he saw two golden eyes before the darkness came again

**If you have any ideas at all let me know in the reviews thanks. This book with be updated every day or every other day. Never later then that. Thx**


	2. Chapter 2

" AHHHHHHH", was the only thing Ezra could say but no words came out.

CHOPPERS POV

Ezra was still lying on the ground three hours later Hera walk in and before she saw Ezra chopper started to push her out of the room.

"Woh Woh woh calm down Chops. What's wrong with you." Then Chopper made some beeps. "What let me go see him." When she saw Ezra she was shocked that he had no pulse, he was not breathing,and dried blood coming out of his mouth and ears.

Shee picked Ezra up and carried him into the med-bay. She hooked up the IVA into his arm it's been five hours and his heart beat was stil not beating.

Ezra was dead. And there was no doubt about that. She had to tell Kanan, but how. She struggled for hours about what to do. That was until Kanan came into the kitchen to talk to Hera.

But she just left.

Sabine and Zeb wondered why.

Sabine wanted to find Ezra but once she found him in the bed bay the screen he was hooked up to said that for know it was six hours his heart was not beating. She knew he was _dead _but couldn't exempt that he had to talk to Hera.


	3. Sorry

I think I will update this tomorrow so so sorry. But if you want I can start some today and finish it tomorrow? Your call.


	4. The Note

" I am so sorry" Sabine said before walking out. Even though she knew she didn't do this. She still could have done something she thought.

SABINES POV...

"Hera can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" Hera said.

" What about? Hera asked.

" Ezra." Sabine said

" Oh"

" Yeah, is is he like...um..dead" Hera looked shocked how did she know.

"Um..why would you say that Sabine?"

"because I found him in the med bay" I said

" ok you want the truth?" Sabine nodded in return. "Okay. Ezra was chasing chopper and when chopper stood up from calming down he went to Ezra to see he wasn't breathing and blood came out of his ears and mouth. No one else was awake. Then when I woke up I saw Ezra but chopper pushed me out of the room to tell me what happened."

"Wow. Will he be ok?"

Hera then responded by saying "Well his hearts not breathing. He lost a lot of blood, so I'm gonna tell you the truth. Ezra's dead and there nothing we can do about it."

"we have to tell Kanan."

Right before Sabine left Hera caught her and said "NO! We can't tell anyone. Not even Kanan. Until we can find out how or who made Ezra died. Because from that explanation, and the fact of others being able to get in his mind because he is a Jedi, it still seams off."

" Fine."

TIME SKIP...

Everybody was eating breakfast exept Ezra. Everybody looked at the empty seat and had one question in mind, Where's Ezra? Nobody eat they were all wondering why he didn't go to bed last night and why he isn't at breakfast or supper last night. Kanan soon left to search lothal. By time he cam back it was ten O'clock and no one found Ezra, exept Hera and Sabine, but that was their secret.

The next week went by fast. Kanan got tired of not hearing from the kid and yelled," That's it where is that kid?! I am sick and tired of waiting! He missed one to many lessons, he missed to many meals, and No Ones seen him."

Then chopper can in and started beeping. And since Hera and Sabine are the only ones to understand him they lied. Sabine told them," Coppeer said the kid is at his tower and wants to not be bugged. And that he has plenty of food." Chopper made more beeps and Hera made them think he said," and yeah if anyone want to talk to Ezra, Ezra said he wishes to speak only to Sabine or else he'll kill you."

" Really? Sabine go tell Ezra to come see me imediatly. And bring your com so you don't have to go back and forth."

" Got it"

time skip•••••

Sabine got to the tower and told Kanan that Ezra wishes to be alone. He said that he isn't feeling well and this morning he snuck on the ghost to go to bed but ran back here because of the note that was on his bed."

"read it to me Sabine" Kanan said

" Okay it says. Dear Ezra Bridger, this here is a written message from Tseebo. Tseebo is sad to say that Tseebo has gone into hiding. After seeing what he has just saw. Your parents were badly injured but the rest is written by them. Hi Ezra. You probably have a lot of questions. We went into hiding with Tseebo he told us all about your Rebel friends and we hope to see them one Day with you to. We both miss you so much. One more thing your father wanted to tell you this before we got captured but " May the force be with you Ezra. Don't forget about us and Tseebo. And please do us a favor and do not go to the temple that's how we lost your sister. Ever heard of the Inquisitor if you have already come face to face with him please don't anymore we hear he has a new apprentice. More powerful than any Jedi. The only reason he is mostly after you is because on day your father was on the star destroyer and after many weeks of touture became his apprentice. But then tried to kill him those red lines under his eyes or not fake, thanks to your father. Now he seeks revenge on all blood related Jedi. I know we should have told you this early. But we where to scared. Sorry." Love Tseebo,Ephriam,and Mira. Wow I quess this is why he is here."

" Sabine bring me The LETTER!" Uh-oh Hera thought. I'd Kanan finds out there was no note he would get suspicious.

TIME SKIP...

Sabine looked every where for Hera then found her in Ezra's room. " you do know that was a real note I read. You want to see?"

Hera looked shocked, " What? That was a real letter? Let me see. Oh my gosh. We have to show Kanan."they both ran to Karan's door and gave him the note since his door was already opened.

"Wow I can believe Ezra's dad was a Jedi." Kanan said.

" So how are we going to get him out of the tower with out him killing me. He crushed his come he won't come back to the Ghost. Now what?"

" Should we tell him. He is s going to find out anyways with the force." Hera said

" I guess your right" Sabine said

both turned to Kanan and said " Kanan?..."


	5. AN thanks Star-Wars-Rebels-Girl

is it possible you could make me a fanfiction this it the ocand story line

oc Name: Astria

Hair color- White with a streak of rainbow on the side hair in a braid touchs ground with yin yang hair klip holding in her braid

Eye color- white with rainbow in it: **how about white with blue instead indicating she used to be a Jedi or a padawan but now can't use the force**

skin- creamy white skin

age 3 but mind is 17

astria force sencetive:**bit doesn't know it instead.**

personality- calm, kind, shy, gentle, smart, happy, fearless, peaceful, wise

astria's likes- reading, meditating, drawing, trainging

astrias lightsaber she has with her- white with a rainbow **about white with black and red strips**

astria uses yodas quoits alot

out fit- white sleve less top that show belly botton, judal's pants but whire verson of them white sandels (but she is usely bear feet) white cloak ( some time wears it)  
>has lighting force and future seeing white arm finger less gloves<p>

story line- astria a 17 year old girl dies and wakes up in star wars rebels a year before ezra met the rebels. ezra take astria in as his little sister, see as astria acks like a 3 year old prodogy how will astria afect the star wars rebels world when she knows the future of it will she change the story line with her being there.

**Special thanks to Star-Wars-Rebels-Girl for this idea and topic. Thus was written all by her. The Bold text Is what I want to change about that topic. This will soon be used in the next chapter.**


	6. AN Please Read

Hi every body m sorry I havent responded in a while, I have been in the hospital. I am still looking forward to y'all's PMS and reviews any questions about the story please pm me. I love to hear what think.

thanks.


	7. Is ThatEzra

We told Kanan and we could tell by his face that he didn't believe it. He wanted to go see him and clear this up but he knew we would not let that happen.

"Kanan where do you think your going" Hera asked only to get a simple answer back " Ezra". Sabine cut in and said" Told you. He's not going to believe us." "I know but we have to make him believe and he will soon see. He will soon see." Saying the last sentence almost silently.

Med Bay*****

Kanan ran in and saw his padawan lying lifeless on the bed. He ran up to him and slowly held him in his arms and started to sob. Kanan set him down and checked his hand for a pulse nothing. His neck, nothing. Finally Kanan put his head to Ezra's chest and jumped backed. Ezra had his eyes rolled in the back of his head.( like on Gathering Forces) but his eyes where open. His boys was awake but his soul was not. He soon attacked Kanan.

" Ezra listen to me. You have to wake up. Wake up. I don't want to fight you."

" Where are you going. Don't you want to play!?" Laughing evilly

" I said I don't want to fight you. Please Ezra wake. UP!" Kanan yelled. " I'm afraid I cant, do, that Kanan Jarrus. You and your crew are gonna suffer." Ezra said followed by Kanan "Don't touch them. I don't want to hurt you but if that's what I have to do, so be it." With that Kanan charged at Ezra trying to scare him and before he reached Ezra he turned off his lightsaber and used the force to pick Ezra up. Ezra didn't know that was coming. He quickly fell limp to get him to let go. He soon fell to the ground and jumped up and charged at Kanan they were both interrupted by Zeb. "Hey Kanan have you seen my- oh karabast. Ezra what are you doing. Your gonna hurt him." "That's the point. What are you dump." Zeb soon asked Kanan "Why aren't you fighting back? You know what never mind I'll do it myself." Zeb was soon charging at Ezra and pointing his Bo-rifle at him. He didn't want to hurt him.

"Zeb NO! Don't do it. He just need to wake up." Kanan protested

"That's what I'm tryi'n to do. I can mak' 'im wake up." Zeb and Kanan where now breathing heavily with Ezra in front of them on the floor unconcious. When he woke up Kanan saw his eyes where golden. Sith eyes he thought. Ezra had the Sith eyes but he was back to him self. See Hera and Sabine where wrong he's not dead he's alive. I think.

Hera and Sabine walked in both holding their opposite should've of each other and looked behind them to see the inquisitor soon both of them fell to the floor.

" Ah Jedi I see to it as you have awaking my apprentice. Don't worry you won't remember what he did in a little bit."

"What do you mean."

"I mean that you won't remember what he has done to you. You won't remember any of this." Soon their lightsabers clashed.


End file.
